Smavengers
by Fezzes64
Summary: Super Smash Avengers, the battle has yet to take place...Friends will be made, lives will (Almost) be lost, and more importantly, teamwork will be required. The actors, reluctant to do this act, still come through, and with Madz as the director, will they all forget the matter of who they're playing, or will the play end disastrously?
1. Chapter 1

Smavengers

**This is a new story I thought of when I saw the 'Avengers', so…I won't include too many spoilers…There might be a couple of moments and quotes, but I will follow a different storyline. It will start similarly, though. Some of the characters will not line up properly with the games, such as, the people who are Loki and Thor are not brothers(Well, they never were anyway...) as far as I know. Other characters might be evil, such as Loki; he is played by a protagonist.**

**Thanks, Fezzes64.**

Pika Fury crawled on his four legs toward the Fire Emblem, glad to see it safe. However, he felt something was going to happen, something bad, so he had come here to guard it, in hopes of calling his fellow heroes to the rescue when he failed. He hoped nothing would go wrong, and the Fire Emblem seemed to disagree, the way it vibrated as if agitated.

"Sir, Pikachu, sir!" said a voice.

Turning, Pika Fury noticed Samus standing behind him, and, getting up on his hind legs, he addressed her.

"Yes, Samus?"

"Have you seen agent Hawkeye?"

Pika Fury laughed silently to himself. Shouldn't she know where he would be by now?

"You mean Mario? He's in his nest, obviously."

Turning, Samus looked up, and, sure enough, there was Mario, up in an extremely high place, being Pika Fury's best eye on the place. Also, he was his favorite guard.

"Hawk!" Samus barked.

Mario looked straight up, not at anyone in particular, and with surprising speed, he leapt down on the ground and rolled deftly before springing up, and jogging toward Pika Fury and Samus.

"Yes?"

"Now-"

Glass broke and exploded everywhere, and as Mario looked, he noticed that the Fire Emblem was overloading with power, causing a sonic boom, and, suddenly, a beam of light shot from it. Rising from a ghostly shadow, as if floating, a strange form took place, almost…_godly._ It became a rather strong-looking human form, and, stepping forward, it retrieved its sword that had taken form in front of him.

He breathed a sigh, and, turning toward the Fire Emblem, his eyes flashed red. He made a move to claim the shield-like relic, but Pika Fury moved in front of it. The strange figure suddenly waved his sword as if it was a wand, and cast Pikachu aside as if he was nothing.

Mario aimed an arrow, at this strange being's head, and the moment he shot it, it veered off course and out the roof, making a big crash.

Without warning, the figure disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Mario, and pressed the hilt of his sword to Mario's chest.

"Someone has a heart, a really strong one at that…" he breathed to himself.

Mario's eyes flashed pure black before turning into a cold, merciless blue. The person laughed at this, and repeated this action to two more men, and proceeded to take the Fire Emblem in a black metal case. On his way out, he cast a look full of pure hatred toward Pika Fury.

"S-Samus…" started the wounded Pikachu.

"Yes s-sir?"

"C-call…The…The Pink Widow…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The team

**Hello, everyone! I'm saying this now, 'cause I wanted to thank _rene10_,and she knows exactly why, and part of it involves the Hulk...Enjoy!**

The Pink Widow tried not to smirk as the villains began to think they had defeated her. She sat in a net, tied up and upside down, and they still thought she was defenseless?

"Now, now, you'll tell us where the Fire Emblem is, or we drop you over the edge." said the first man.

He was a bit on the old side, with wispy gray hair, and a square-shaped jawline. As he started leaning closer, she could smell sweat. His eyes had a triumphant glint in them, but he didn't know how wrong he was. So naïve.

The man opened his mouth to speak again, but then The Pink Widow's phone rang. Moving forward to retrieve it, he looked at the number. Frowning, he put it up to his ear.

"Hello? I'm sorry, but listen-"

"No, you listen," said the person on the phone. "If I don't have The Pink Widow on the phone in about thirty seconds, then you're whole building will blow up and you will be sent to jail with a life sentence. You're surrounded."

Nearly dropping the phone, the man moved it up to her ear.

"Hello?" said The Pink Widow.

"Peach, this is Samus," said the person on the other end. Her voice got quieter so the man and his henchmen wouldn't hear. "The Fire Emblem was stolen by this evil, blue-haired person with a sword. He hypnotized Hawkeye, and we need you along with the rest of you guys."

"Aw, c'mon, these guys were about to give me everything…"

"Peach," Samus said, her voice rising warningly.

"Fine." she said, smirking at the bewildered expression on the man's face.

Reaching out an arm, she pulled the man closer, and shoved him away with surprising force, and, using a knife, she cut the net loose and proceeded to fight the other men.

Lashing out a kick since her arms were tied behind her back, she retaliated to an attack, and rolled nimbly at the man. Spinning around and taking on all three men without a scratch, she skillfully took out all three of them, and, leaping out the window, she sprinted toward where Samus told her to meet up.

"I wonder what happened," she thought to herself. "Hawkeye _better_ be okay…"

* * *

Captain Falcon proceeded to beat up the poor punching bag; a white, sewn, and dirty bag that in brawl, revealed prizes for walloping it. It was pretty pointless to have it in the match when everyone else was trying to defeat one another to Captain Falcon.

A flashback tortured him, remembering who he met, what he had fought for, and especially what he had lost. He nearly wished he was the scrawny man he used to be, just minding his own business, and then getting beat up…Never mind...

"Captain," said a familiar voice.

Turning, Captain Falcon noticed Pika Fury limp inside with agent Samus, and, addressing him, he punched the bag off the platform.

"We need you. The Fire Emblem has been stolen, and we don't know if it'll be stopped, the evil, I mean."

"Yes sir…But _how_ was it stolen?"

"He came out of it. Don't ask me to explain."

"Okay, you can show me what to do, and where to go."

* * *

A small monkey sat patiently on a chair, waiting for the bell to ring. A bell meant a customer, and customers meant money. All he wanted to do was get rid of the bananas.

"DK,"

Startled, DK turned around. There, standing alone, was agent Pink Widow, otherwise known as Peach.

"Who else is here?"

"It's just you and me."

Pika Fury and the men surrounding the shop couldn't help but snicker.

"What do you need me for?"

"The Fire Emblem was stolen."

"And….?"

"We want you to come and help find it."

"And if I say no?"

"W-I'll force you."

"Look, I don't _want_ to be involved. That _other_ guy hasn't been around for a while, and for that, I'm glad. For once, I'm free of him."

"That doesn't hide the fact that he's there."

DK turned away. Tears threatened to pour out of his face, but, refusing to let them fall, he steeled himself and shook his head.

"You have to."

DK made an extremely angry expression, and before he could exit, Pika Fury's army burst in.

"Y-yeah…_alone_…" he said.

* * *

Iron Angel flew around his new building, admiring his own refection in the many layers of glass and iron on the framework of Angel Tower. As he landed he let the mechanical….uh…whatever-it-was, take off his suit and came face-to-face with agent Fox McCoulson.

"Hello, Iron Angel, we need you for the Avengers."

"I thought I wasn't accepted."

"Well, you were."

Agent Fox handed him a paper, and it remained in the air.

"I don't like being handed things," Pit explained.

Fox shoved it in his face and forced him to read it.

* * *

On the air ship, Pika Fury strolled around, keeping an eye on things. All the heroes had met each other, however they seemed so independent…He had thought they would become one of two things, mortal enemies, or the best of friends. In this case, they were mortal enemies.

"…And look at you! You were a lab experiment!"

"At least my suit isn't made of scrap metal!"

"I'm not nearly as _cheesy_ as you are!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not _compulsive_!"

The Pink Widow sighed, as Pika Fury heard, and nearly laughed when she face-palmed.

"Iron Angel, Captain Falcon, we really don't need this right now."

Pit and Falcon ceased their arguing, and shot dark looks at DK, who had interrupted their argument.

"Well, we don't need _you_ right now!" Iron Angel retorted.

"Then why am I here?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought _you_ were the expert!"

Pit was lost for words.

"Guys, look at this!" cried Samus, and in her excitement, nearly falling over.

Pika Fury leapt up on the desk and was delighted to see that Samus had tracked down the enemy.

"Good. Now we can find Mario." The Pink Widow said.

Everyone face-palmed.

**So, there is the second chapter! _Deathviolinist_, I think I know you laughed when I mentioned agent Fox McCoulson, if you know what I mean!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Alteans…?

"He should be right around here…" Samus started, steering the ship towards the city.

Pika Fury noticed their target moving into a ballroom in a castle, where Agent Pink Widow should have been, but with the whole mission going on, she had to miss it.

"Looks like I get to show up after all," she said, smirking.

There wasn't any time for games, so Pika Fury directed Peach to go.

"Pink Widow! Go on the mission, and find the Fire Emblem!"

The Pink Widow wanted to make a comment about Mario, but one look at Pika Fury's face warned her not to.

Soon, the agent headed toward her own castle. She noticed the dark figure who stole the Fire Emblem walk in, and pull up a hood, and soon, she spotted Lucas, Ness, and Mario, the people he hypnotized, talking to each other and peeking through the door.

"Hey, there's Mario…" she murmured to herself.

Without thinking, she went over to see if she could make him snap out of it.

* * *

"You take the right, okay?"

"I refuse to fight."

"Fine. Control the ship so it's invisible if you won't. Pit will take your place."

"Yes, Pika Fury."

DK was getting angrier by the second, and had to mentally fight just to keep control. Why did Pika Fury think he could possibly fight when he might end up killing everyone instead?

"Mario would be valuable to have right now…We have to be able to cover the castle, and Captain Falcon took the back."

"FINE! Stop…playing…the…GUILT CARD!" DK shouted.

"That's not the guilt card, but okay." Samus said.

"Never mind, just get _going_."

* * *

The hooded figure walked in, and attracted little attention. Toadsworth had begun making his way toward the strange person to greet him, but the man had a different idea. As soon as Toadsworth made it to him, he instructed Lucas with hand signals to bind him against a wall, causing many people to gasp.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT, YOU WHIPPERSNAPPER!" shouted Toadsworth, although it did nothing.

Ness slapped a piece of duct tape onto his mouth, and took out the weapon for the job. Ready to give it to Mario to do the deed, he smirked.

* * *

Peach had spotted Mario moving towards where they had Toadsworth captive, and as soon as she saw the weapon, she tried to tackle him, however, before she could even touch him, he held out an arm and stopped her on the spot. Gasping, thinking he was going to do something else, she made a move to hit him. Again, he blocked it, not even looking at her. Then, he glanced at her with just his eyes and winked. The only difference was that his eyes weren't that awful pale blue, but rather his own Celestial-Blue.

Despite this, the hooded man didn't seem to notice.

Mario moved toward Ness and Lucas, and took the weapon, a small spinning blade that would easily take an eye out, which was its purpose.

Mario took a step towards Toadsworth, who seemed so shocked that Mario was against him that he had fainted, and just as it looked like he was about to do it, he whipped around at lightning speed and hurled it at the hooded figure.

The thief howled with pain, and doubling over, he gave Peach the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

Mario turned on Lucas and Ness and, using his fists, he slammed each side of their heads at the same time, and even though they should have suffered severe injuries, they seemed back to normal and they joined the fight against the man.

Suddenly, the man stood up as if nothing happened, and the blood from the wound he received from Mario seemed to evaporate, and he raised his arms. A staff appeared in his open hand, and it transformed into a sword; silvery blue in color, and deadly.

Thinking fast, Peach darted towards him, and attempted to fight the man, but he simply raised his sword, and a powerful blast erupted from the tip of the blade.

Peach didn't realize what happened until it did.

"NO!" Mario roared, running at Peach and throwing her out of the way.

His eyes turned silver this time, as he was hit with whatever power the man held. The man raised his sword in the air, brought it back down faster than expected, and sent The Pink Widow flying outside.

* * *

The crowd ran outside, fearful of what was to come. Although it was too late. The man simply took a small step outside, and held his sword against his heart. Now, holograms of him made a barrier from freedom, and caged them in fear.

"Kneel before me, primitive beings. I said KNEEL!"

As soon as the majority had seen sense in his opinion and gotten down, he spoke again.

"You insolent savages…I look down upon you and your unruly world with no rules. The fact of the matter is that I can rule you as easily as you bow down to me now…Realize the element that Earth is meager, with pathetic mortals not nearly as strong as the god I am. I demand to you-"

The man stopped as he noticed a girl stand up, with a green T-shirt and glasses with chestnut-brown hair. She was most likely the youngest at the party. _A pity she must die_, the man thought, raising his chin.

"I refuse to bow down to men like you." She spat, taking a single step forward.

"There are no men like me," the man stated.

"There are always men like you." The girl growled.

The man gave a roar and shot something with his Fire Emblem power at the girl, and just as she was about to say goodbye to the world forever, Captain Falcon leaped in front of the electrical blue and put up a fiery shield against it. Leaping at the man, he began battle.

He threw a punch to have it blocked, and was kicked off to the side, but Captain Falcon didn't give up just yet. He got in a few punches just before another familiar face joined the brawl.

"Y'know, the last time I was in the Mushroom Kingdom and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain Falcon pointed out, and Pit nodded.

"True, dat."

Pit battled with the man, and soon Peach returned as well. Just as it looked like the heroes were going to lose, Peach tripped the man, and Captain Falcon hit him upside the head just as Pit side-tackled him.

Samus, who had just arrived moments ago, called Pika Fury, and together, they all tied the man up and took him inside the ship.

Unfortunately, the people were left to do whatever they needed to do themselves, since the heroes had to go, but just before Pika Fury could start the ship, Peach started shouted something about leaving Mario behind.

"Aw, who cares about Mario?" Samus said.

Everyone looked at her for a minute.

"I kinda do." Captain Falcon admitted.

"Not really." Pit said.

"Yeah. I do." Diddy said.

"True, we need to find Mario, Ness, and Lucas." Pika Fury stated.

As if on cue, Ness and Lucas were spotted heading towards the ship, but it seemed they were running from something.

Peach, Pit, and Captain Falcon all leaped outside to help them, and froze on the spot as they realized what they were running from. Mario.

"He…He…He just started chasing us!" Ness said, hiding behind Peach.

Lucas nodded.

Mario stopped a few feet in front of them, and, growling, he lit both his fists on fire simply by flexing his hands, and started attacking.

Peach screamed and dove out of the way, and at her cry, Mario froze, unable to move.

"Pink Widow! Do something!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Do WHAT?"

"I dunno…Whack him with your frying pan!"

"It'll hurt him!"

Pit sighed, and made a move to walk toward Peach, but just before he could move, Mario immediately strangled him, and moved protectively in front of Peach.

Pika Fury, from the entrance of the ship, hurled an electric charge at Mario, but Mario deflected it with his yellow cape and it hit Captain Falcon. Thinking fast, Pit flew at full speed at Mario, distracting him, while Captain Falcon took the other side, and together, they struggled with Mario until with Peach's reluctant help, they forced him to his knees.

Breathing hard, he still squirmed and tried to throw them off. Why couldn't they understand? He _had _to protect Peach, and they wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do was break free of the hypnotism, which was his only obstacle from keeping everyone safe. Stopping for just a second to concentrate on forcing the thoughts of death out of his mind, he stood up and threw everyone off, then fell back down again.

His right hand started moving like it had a mind of its own, and started reaching for his bow and arrow. He used his left hand to hold it back, and he realized everyone was staring at him in wonder.

"H-hit me…" he said slowly.

"What?"

"Knock me out, do something!" he shouted, his right hand starting to get the better of him.

Pit didn't hesitate, and using his iron fist, he slammed Mario's head, and hard at that. All he remembered was looking at the stars of the night before all was black.

* * *

"So." Pika Fury started. "You stole the Fire Emblem, and we've never seen you before. Who are you?"

The man sighed.

"If you just _must _know, my name is Marth."

"And you come from…?"

"Altea."

Captain Falcon nodded.

"Well, that explains why we've never seen you before, since you claim you're a mythological being."

"I'm a_ god_."

"Suuuuuure you are." Pit said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning seemed to light up and make the entire room freeze. Marth was the one who looked scared at that moment.

"Oh, scared of a little lightning?" Captain Falcon taunted.

"I-I'm not overly fond of what follows…"

Then, a door was ripped open to reveal a tall man with spiky blue hair, a cape, and a big golden sword. Capes never meant anything good.

"Marth!" he shouted angrily, storming toward him.

As soon as he got to him, he literally picked him up off the ground and jumped out of the ship.

Captain Falcon was already shouting something at Pit, who had gotten his Iron suit on, and was moving towards the door.

"Angel man! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan: Attack!" And with that, he dove out of the ship.

* * *

"Marth! Brother, listen to me-"

The newcomer was tackled by Iron Angel and both of them started falling down the cliff.

"I'm listening." Marth said, still standing there.

* * *

"Do not touch me again!" The man demanded, as he was attacked by the strange Angel.

"Then don't touch my stuff." Pit retorted.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

Pit looked around suddenly, examining the forest.

"Shakespeare in The Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"(**This means: Does mother know you're wearing her robes?**)

The man was infuriated by this.

"It's a _cape_!"

"Ah. I see. Now, I just wanna know who you are."

"My name is Ike, of Altea. Marth is my brother."

"Well, for a brother, you sure didn't show him any sympathy."

"You'll get no sympathy from me," Ike informed, charging at Iron Angel, and Captain Falcon came on the scene just in time to use his shield against his blow from the sword.

**Hello, peoples! I know, I know, Ike doesn't come from Altea, but it sounded closer to Asgard than anything else I found, so there. I finally updated, I'm still working on 'Interviews', and such, but at least this is up, right? Right?**

**~Fezzes64**


	4. Chapter 4

My name is IKE.

"Well, then," Captain Falcon said. "You should come back to the ship."

"Why in the name of Altea would I go with you?!" Ike demanded.

"Well, one, you're outnumbered, two, we're all after this _Marth_ person, three-" Pit started.

"I think he gets it." Captain Falcon said, holding up a hand.

"Fine. I shall come with you, but we need to get Marth."

"That's the plan." Iron Angel replied, smirking.

"IIIIIII'm still listening," Marth said, as the trio of heroes rounded the cliff and walked toward him.

"Oh, are you, now? Well, excuse me, princess, but boy, we have a lot to tell you." Iron Angel said.

"Oh, do you now-"

Marth was interrupted, because Iron Angel whacked him on the head, and he didn't even realize Ike was there.

* * *

"N-nngh…" Mario said, starting to wake up.

Peach kept a wary gaze on him, worried he would attack or something. She had watched him the whole time, concerned, not eating or anything. Even Pika Fury with all his gruffness couldn't get her away from her beloved Mario. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him after all they'd been through together. Despite their whole journey, Peach realized she'd never told Mario how she'd felt about him, and she desperately wanted to, but seeing him here, trapped in a chair by chains, it seemed like the wrong time.

"N-no…" He unexpectedly said, causing Peach to jump.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he tried to move out of the chair. Realizing he was chained, he started breaking them, one by one.

Peach gave a small squeak, fearful that he was still hypnotized, and hid.

Mario kept breaking the chains, simply by turning and smashing them into the chair, and as the last one was broken, he looked around, not noticing Peach.

Taking a small step backwards, his foot caught on one of the chain remains, and he tripped. Landing and rolling onto his knees swiftly, he kicked all of the chains away, startled, and obviously embarrassed.

At that moment, Iron Angel, Captain America, and Pika Fury all burst in the room.

"Pink Widow! We caught Marth and his brother, and we need you now-Oh, look, someone's woken up from their nap…" Pit teased, sneering at Mario.

Mario gave a small huff.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just while little baby Mario was sleeping, we caught the bad guy and saved the world."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A deeper voice said ominously, with a hint of a British accent.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, what did you mean about The Pink Widow?" Mario asked.

Pit snickered.

"Ohhh, looks like someone has a crush-"

He was suddenly whacked from behind by a tall man with spiky blue hair with a cape and a gold sword.

"There's no time for teasing him." The man said, and Mario stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Odin, how many times do I have to say it? My name is Ike of Altea."

Peach decided it was best to remain hidden for now.

"Seriously, what did you mean about The Pink Widow?!"

Pika Fury looked around.

"She might've left before we came here. I thought she wanted to stay and watch you though…" He said, looking at Mario.

Peach blushed slightly.

"Okay, this is crazy, but-" Mario started.

"Call me maybe?" Pit guessed.

Mario face palmed.

"Iron Angel, you are _so_ annoying…"

"And proud of it!"

"The Pink Widow was in here watching over you refusing to come out for anything trying to make sure you were okay." Pika Fury blankly informed.

Mario looked at him, his head tilted slightly. Why would Peach do that? He was sure she didn't take any sort of liking to him, and he was positive that she would hardly get caught doing such a thing, but according to Pika Fury…

"Are you sure?"

"Pffft, Of course he's sure, I'm sure, we all saw her in here, so obviously we're all sure." Pit said.

"That…made no sense whatsoever."

"Don't care, dude."

"We should get back to Marth," Ike warned.

"Who-Oh, yeah, him." Pit said.

Captain Falcon face palmed.

* * *

"Ah, I see you've met my brother." Marth said, smirking.

"He was with us when we caught you." Captain Falcon said flatly.

"Oh, was he now?"

"Yyyyyyup."

Ike just stared at his brother.

"Avengers, we need to talk…_Without_ Marth." Pika Fury said.

He waved his tail to motion them all in the room where Diddy Kong sat. He looked up as the heroes walked in, and hardly noticed The Pink Widow sit down next to him, who had escaped from Mario's room after everyone else left.

"Listen, Ike, tell us about your brother."

"Marth has grown and lived with me, and he is beyond reason, but he is still my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Peach pointed out.

Ike winced.

"He's…adopted."

Everyone in the room groaned.

After the little conversation of how to get the Fire Emblem, Pika Fury went over to Marth to see how he was doing. Despite the fact that he was the enemy, they needed him alive.

"Oh, look, it's the one-eyed mouse," Marth scoffed, sniffing in disgust.

"I guess I'm supposed to bow before you in total submission, now that you are the king, right?"

"Yes, you are supposed to."

"Well, too bad."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"It's a shame…"

"What is?" Pika Fury asked, not really interested.

"That you had to call upon such lost souls to protect the world…I must've made you desperate…"

"You kill more people in two days than humanly-excuse me- _godly_ possible if you have a heart, you stole the Fire Emblem, with powers you can't hope to control, and you demand for power? You've made me _very_ desperate."

"But don't you understand? This wretched world with only pathetic mortals running it couldn't possibly become anything great like the realm I come from. Humans were _made_ to be ruled; that's what _real power _is."

Pika Fury made a small, amused noise.

"Well, let me know if _real power _wants a magazine." He said, stalking off.

**It is I, the great Fezzes64, ready to rule this inferior world called Earth-*Gets bricked* Ah…okay, forget the whole 'Monarchy with ultimate power' thing, 'cause that really shouldn't happen…anyway, the next chapter will be the first 'Intermission' chapter, where the actors rest for a day at the Smash Mansion. I'll be running around, asking certain questions to people, and getting an insight on how they feel about who they are playing. As director, Madz(Me) will hopefully get the most out of her exhausted actors. :)**

**~Fezzes64**


	5. Chapter 5

Intermission 1

A girl moved slowly towards the door, where serious fighting could be heard, echoing throughout the hallway.

"Pit, I _told_ you I wasn't going to _stand_ for this!"

"Pffft, like I care, Ike."

"Stop acting like you're the boss!"

"Or what? You'll stick your tongue out at me?"

The girl winced. Her actors hated their job for some reason, and she didn't understand why. She brought a couple of friends to help her figure it out.

"Lela, Galahad, do you think I should call them to the ball room?" she asked.

"Perhaps…Yet do you think-" The Lucario called Lela started, her green eyes flashing.

"-They'd agree to it?" Galahad finished, his orange eyes shining with concern, the Lucario floating with arms crossed.

"I'm not sure. But I have to try…for their own sakes…" the girl said solemnly.

The girl started sprinting down the halls, with Lela and Galahad floating at equal speed just behind her. The girl's red hoodie flew out behind her like a miniature cape, and her dirty-blonde hair sailed behind her as well.

As she skidded around a corner, nearly hitting the wall, she pushed off with her black and white shoes and ran at full speed (Which was pretty fast, considering she's a track runner…). She nearly missed grabbing the top of the stair well with her black fingerless-gloved hand, but didn't fail to turn and go down, nearly flying over the steps with her speed.

Lela and Galahad effortlessly kept up the pace.

The girl suddenly burst through the door to the ball room, where a few familiar faces sat.

"What is it with you and running?" Pit asked. "Do you like it or something?"

"Yeah. I do, actually." The girl said.

Link whispered a question to Zelda, and she sighed.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Madz, Link," she said.

"Oh."

Lela eyed someone in the back of the room, and Galahad took notice as well. Madz turned and noticed Master Hand waiting for her to begin since everyone but two people had arrived, who suddenly stormed into the room, Pit grumbling about something and Ike muttering things under his breath.

"Right then," she started, imitating a British accent. "I noticed through the last few hours that all of the actors in the play 'Smavengers' seem to hate their role, yet even off the set you act like the character."

She looked accusingly around the room until someone raised their hand, and Madz nodded to them.

"I only act like Captain America when I'm off because I'm trying to practice," Captain Falcon admitted.

Marth raised his hand and waited for permission.

"Yes, Marth?"

"I only do it because…well….I…don't really know…"

"That's fine. Pit?"

"Who put you in charge?"

Madz looked calmly at Pit, and crossed her arms.

"Because one: I'm stronger than all of you but Mario, two: I made up the play, three: Master Hand approved of it, four: None of you would make a good director since you would all be at each other's necks, five-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Lela whispered something to Galahad, who nodded and smirked.

Madz looked back at them and shook her head in amusement.

"Hey, Lucario?" Lela asked sweetly.

Lucario, sitting next to Mario in the back row, shared a look mixed with surprise and irritation with him and nodded.

"Yes?" he said gruffly.

Galahad snickered as he held up something.

"Could you wear this for our birthday?" he asked innocently.

Lucario didn't even notice what it was and looked away muttering "Sure…"

Both the adolescent Lucarios let out a cry of delight, and when Mario nudged Lucario with his elbow murmuring for him to look at it, Lucario realized they had asked him to wear a ballerina costume.

"Wha-No way am I wearing that!" he shouted, standing up.

Mario just rolled his eyes, not finding it amusing as the whole room burst out laughing.

"But…but…" Lela started, tears filling her eyes.

"Y-you said you would," Galahad whined.

Madz couldn't help but smile at the act.

Lucario widened his eyes, cornered between having the reputation of refusing something for two younger Lucarios, or looking like a total idiot.

Samus, from the front row, suddenly took the outfit, and threw it at Mario, hitting him in the face.

Mario sat in the same position, not fully sat up in the chair and arms crossed, and slowly pulled it off. He held it away from him with a dull expression.

"Ohhh! Mario should wear it!" Samus shouted excitedly.

Mario's eyebrows lowered angrily.

"The Hawkeye suit is bad enough. I'm not wearing this."

"But you'd look pretty!"

"That's my point," Mario said, closing his eyes in annoyance, and tossing the ballerina costume aside.

Lucario ducked, Link fell backwards in his chair trying to avoid it, and it hit Snake.

Everyone burst out laughing again, and even Mario smiled.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Snake yelled, throwing it again.

This time it hit Meta Knight, and with the same expression as Mario, threw it and it hit Ike. This went on for a while before Lela caught it.

"Who should wear this?"

"I say Marth!" Link shouted, still on the ground, raising his index finger.

"I say Snake!"

"I vote Diddy!"

"WHAT?!"

Samus put up a hand.

"All those in favor of Mario wearing the costume, raise your hand!" she shouted.

Everyone but Madz, Peach, Zelda, and Marth raised their hands, and Mario stood up, clenching his fists, and smirking for some reason.

"I think _you _should wear it, Samus, I bet you'd look really pretty," Mario challenged. "Who's with me?" he shouted, and every single person raised their hand, and hardly anyone noticed Link, since he was still on the ground.

"Link, are you going to get up?" Zelda asked, peering down at him.

"No, I'm comfortable," Link said, waving.

Samus was taken aback, and huffed, waving a hand.

"Never mind, let him wear it," she said, pointing at Sonic, who had been shouting that he wanted to wear it.

Madz waved her hand for attention as the whole room broke into chaos, and when no one noticed, she murmured "I'm sorry, Mario…" and made the entire room flash and resound with a big boom that sounded a lot like thunder.

Peach's eyes widened and she ran out towards the door where Mario's hat floated gently to the floor.

Madz creased her eye brows in concern, but came off it, since people started asking questions.

Sonic started laughing.

"I think he had to go to the bathroom really bad," he joked. "And Peach just didn't know so she went to check on him."

"Sonic, do you know anything about Mario?! Obviously not enough. None of you do except for Marth, Peach, Zelda and I. Now shut your mouths and sit down." Madz commanded.

She waited while order was regained.

"Now you can all do what you want, but don't be surprised if I come up to you later today with more questions. Now if you'll excuse me, Marth, you come with me. Lela, Galahad, you can come if you want to as well. I have to find Mario," she said, hardly finishing the last sentence before racing off, with Lela and Galahad following, and Marth coming soon after.

* * *

"So, why exactly did-" Lela started.

"Mario leave? It doesn't add up." Galahad finished.

Madz sighed, and slowing the pace slightly so Marth could catch up, she began the story.

"I've known Mario since the fourth grade, and he's always been extremely strong, and he is, but one day, a little incident happened that he only told me about.

"Mario told me he was helping his younger cousin play soccer when he was about fourteen or fifteen while it was raining. He let his cousin score an easy point on him, and so he climbed a tree in victory. Just before thunder boomed, Mario felt something, he claimed it was like a stone dropping hard in his heart, and he pulled his cousin, well, more like tackled him out of the tree just as lightning struck it dead.

"Ever since that one day, he'd had nightmares about not saving his cousin in time, and watching his own kin perish in front of him. He wouldn't have been able to bear that fact, so he eventually developed astraphobia, or fear of thunder and lightning.

"Before now, only Mario's roommate Marth, Peach, Zelda, and I knew about this, but now you do too."

Lela looked like she might laugh or cry, and Galahad had avoided Madz's gaze.

"Where will he be?" Lela eventually asked.

"The roof," Madz replied.

Madz opened a door that lead to stairs that went up all eight stories to the roof. Madz knew plenty well Mario hadn't bothered to use the stairs; he'd just go outside and leap all the way up.

Marth finally made it to the roof and nearly collapsed, panting hard, going "Madz, how in the WORLDS are you not tired?!"

Madz was trying to spot Mario through the fog, and the cloudy day didn't help. Finally, she saw two vague shadows sitting side-by-side.

"I see them. C'mon."

She walked towards them slowly and called their names to alert them of her arrival.

Mario immediately looked up and turned around, and Peach did too.

"Mario, are you okay?" Madz asked quietly, scared he was going to be mad at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, frowning as if nothing had ever been wrong.

"You…just sort of…took off…" Marth said.

"And you left your hat," Madz pointed out, holding it up, as she had scooped it up before she had left the Ballroom.

Mario reached for his head, confirming he didn't have his hat.

Madz moved closer to Mario, and, taking a couple of steps forward, she didn't notice the big gap separating the room-change, and Mario suddenly raced forward, leapt across, and caught Madz before she could fall.

She was looking straight down, eyes widened, and seemed frozen, and Mario slowly guided her back to where she could stand properly.

"Madz, are you okay?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Y-yeah…I'm g-good…I-I…I just don't like heights v-very much…"

Mario nodded and let her go again, leaving her blushing slightly.

Mario jumped back across where Peach had been watching, lifted her up without warning, and bounded back seemingly effortlessly.

"We should get back. People were asking questions and Sonic suggested you really had to relieve yourself." Marth said, still panting heavily.

Mario face palmed.

"Why do Link and Sonic enjoy making things really awkward for me?" he mumbled, already walking back to the stairwell.

Madz and Marth looked at each other and shrugged, before following him. This reminded Madz of the question she had to ask Mario.

"Hey, Mario? What's it like being Hawkeye?"

Mario turned around, looked at Madz, then glanced away at the ground.

"I'm still not even sure why I agreed to do it," he mumbled. "I don't like the act I have to play, I don't like the fact that Hawkeye had to be hypnotized, and I don't like what Hawkeye wears."

Madz nodded in understanding.

"Peach, Marth, you go ahead, I need to talk to Mario in private."

Peach nodded, and started down the stairwell, and Marth soon followed, shaking his head.

Madz waited until they were out of earshot before continuing.

"What about the scene when you and the Pink Widow kiss? Can you tell me how you feel about that?"

Mario looked at her in disbelief.

"Wait, w-what?! I didn't know there was supposed to be a romance!"

"Y-yeah…There's a scene where you kiss…"

"Oh, starbits…Does she know? I don't want us to have a repeat of that…"

"Repeat of what?"

Mario blushed, and murmured something that no one heard.

"Come again?"

Mario sighed.

"There've been a few times when we've…for lack of a better term, _accidently_ kissed…"

Lela and Galahad looked at each other.

"Is that even possible?" Galahad asked.

Mario looked away at the ground again.

"Believe it or not, yes, it is."

Lots of memories raced through Mario's head, like when both he and Peach were trapped in a net, and she had fallen on top of him and their lips met, or when Samus shoved him into Peach, or even when Link forced them under mistletoe.

Madz took a big breath.

"I guess we should go…I still have a lot of questions to ask…" she said, walking down the stairs, with Lela and Galahad following behind. Mario came as well, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should stay with them.

As they all came down the bottom, Madz suddenly turned to Mario.

"Mario, where is your room? I need to talk to Marth and I had completely forgotten to while we were trying to find you."

Mario nodded and started walking to another stairwell and went up four stories, and then walked down the hall to the room near where the hall split going in two different directions.

He went inside and signaled for the trio of questioners to follow. Marth was sitting on his bed, with Sonic racing around the room, and Link giggling at him like a little girl for who-knows-what-reason.

"Hey, Marth? Lela and Galahad want to know what it's like being the bad guy."

Marth groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Hate it, hate it, hate it…Gaah…"

"But you're so good at acting!"

"I would even do Iron Man over this…"

Madz gave a sympathetic smile.

"I only chose you to be Loki because you both have a lot of similarities appearance-wise, and I knew you would be fantastic whether you liked it or not."

Marth looked at Madz.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Had that not been true, I would've made Ike Loki."

Sonic finally stopped, and everyone knew the reason Link was laughing.

Sonic was wearing the ballerina costume.

* * *

"Pikachu, how'd you get your eye patch?" Lela asked.

"I went to the store and bought it," Pikachu said slowly.

"How hard was it for you to learn human language?" Galahad asked.

"I'm speaking in Pikachu, but only those I trust and those who have to understand me have my words translated."

"Who doesn't understand you?" Madz asked.

"Mario."

Madz's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-why?!"

"I don't like him."

"But-but-"

"Why? I don't know he's just some guy that I happen not to trust."

"S-so if he has t-to speak to you i-in the play, a-all he hears i-is-"

"My language, yes."

Madz turned away.

"Mario is the two-time champion of the smash tournament, after you had been five time, right? Is this a matter of that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Look, Pikachu, you may be cute and all, but life's too short to hold a stupid grudge like that. He's saved your life more than once, I heard. You owe him."

Pikachu was taken aback by Madz's outburst, and slowly backed away. Madz blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Pikachu, it's up to you to trust Mario or not…" she mumbled, already speed-walking to the next person.

Lela and Galahad shared a glance before following.

* * *

"So, Pit, do you like being Iron Man?" Madz inquired.

"Oh yeah."

"Really…What's it like?"

"Well, I get to be awesome, annoy people, and be a completely different person."

"Ah. I see. Would you look forward to being in another play?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I have enough fans, then I'll make you all do another play, just for something else, like Avatar: The Last Airbender, possibly Doctor Who, a popular book or anime, I'd like to do Ouran High School Host Club…"

"Ohhhh, I wanna be Tamaki!"

"Heh…Maybe. Depends on the fans."

Pit suddenly ran off to the basement area, and Madz waited quietly, Lela and Galahad both looking at her in question.

Pit suddenly flew back and dumped a whole box of the Brawl-fans on her.

"Is that enough fans?"

"Ugh…Pit…"

* * *

"DIDDY!" Galahad shouted.

Diddy Kong jumped out of his chair, spilling milk all over him.

"Augh, thanks, Galahad!" he moaned angrily.

"Oops, sorry."

"Ah…Diddy, we were wondering if you were both Diddy Kong AND Donkey Kong…" Lela said.

"Technically, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hasn't Madz told you?"

"She's asking Captain America-I mean Captain Falcon something."

"There are special effects in the play in the scenes I'm supposed to get angry, and it appears that I turn into my dad, but we just switch places. His character is known as Hulky Kong."

"Ohhh, that's cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, now leave me alone please."

* * *

"So, Captain, what's it like being Captain America?" Madz asked.

"'S cool. I like being the leader of the team, but I think for some reason Pit would've done better. I had my own idea of who the cast would be after you told me I was going to play Captain America, but you caught me by surprise."

"What cast did you have in mind?"

"Well, I knew who I was, I thought Mario would be Thor for some reason, with Luigi as Loki, I thought Samus would be The Black Widow, I thought Link would be Hawkeye, and Iron Man would be Ike, and I knew The Hulk would be DK…"

"That's…rather interesting…"

* * *

"So, Peach, how do you like me pairing you with Mario?" Madz asked, Lela and Galahad approaching.

"U-uh…" Peach started. "I-I…It's okay…I mean, it's kind of embarrassing for both of us, and I really don't want Mario to be hurt…"

"Hurt…?"

"I-I meant uncomfortable…" Peach muttered, blushing and looking at the ground.

Madz literally had hearts for eyes, as she looked at the way Peach felt about Mario. Madz always wanted them to see that they were perfect for each other, and even saw that they liked each other-they just thought that the other hated them. This reminded her of a song.

"Peach, have you heard Mario sing before?"

"Yes, lots of times," Peach said, looking up as if it were obvious.

"Well, the other day, I heard him singing 'Endlessly' by Muse…It was beautiful, as usual…he was all '_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly, Hopelessly, I'll give you everything, but I won't give you up…_'"

Peach gave a small smile.

"Yes, he has a wonderful soprano…"

* * *

Madz, Lela, and Galahad all strolled to Madz's room, satisfied with their answers, and contentedly reading over their notes.

"So…I wonder what happened to the nice Pit we knew...He was so kind and considerate to everyone…What have I done to him?" Madz asked.

Lela shrugged.

"Maybe you showed him too much of Iron Man."

"He is obsessed with the character now…" Galahad said.

"You know what we need? A vote on whether or not there's another play after 'Smavengers', and if so, what it is. I'd like to do Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ouran High School Host Club, I MIGHT consider Fruits Basket, or my own version of The Hunger Games…"

"That would be nice," Lela agreed.

"But it all depends on the fans." Galahad pointed out.

"True, true…" Madz said, breathing deeply, and sighing.

**Yup, here's the next chappie…Kinda long…I have 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park stuck in my head right now, so…I'M BORED. And it's true, I need a vote, but I already have an important poll on my profile…If you would PM me your vote, I would appreciate it a lot!**

**~Fezzes64**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Escape

Pit snickered.

"Ike, you know capes are dangerous."

"Yes."

"And you know everyone is watching."

"YES."

"And you know how awkward this must be."

"YES I DO NOW HELP ME GET DOWN!" Ike screamed.

Pit had been teasing Ike, and he tried to do his Aether attack, but he ended up getting his cape stuck on the beam that protruded from the wall and he had no way of getting down at all by himself.

"Alright, you'd better hang on, oh, Ike almighty." Pit said, getting ready to fly up.

Just as he reached Ike, an arrow flew to where Ike's cape was stuck and it cut loose, causing Ike to fall, and Pit was unprepared for the weight. So they fell, Ike landing on top of Pit.

"Thanks for cushioning my landing, your clumsiness…" Ike said sarcastically, standing up and brushing himself off, looking around for who tore his cape.

Mario stood there, flipping a couple of arrows, then returning them to the quiver.

"Thanks for landing on me, your heaviness," Pit countered rubbing his sore head. "Who did that anyway-Okay, Mario, maybe I would have put him down nicely if you hadn't shot that arrow."

"Maybe I wouldn't have accidently shot that arrow had you not acted like a doofus." Mario retorted coolly.

"I get the feeling you hate me, Mario."

"I get the feeling you hate everyone, Pit."

"It is your fault, Pit." Ike chimed in.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Stuck-by-a-cape? More like your fault!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Pit, stop arguing like a little girl." Mario said.

"You're a little girl!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Mario smirked and pretended to shoot an arrow at Pit, who squealed like a puppy, and flinched in an awkward position. When nothing happened, he blinked and looked around, realizing he'd been tricked.

"Yeah, I hate you, Mario."

"Nice to see you too, Pit."

"Call me 'Iron Angel'. You don't deserve to call me by my real name."

"You are certainly angelic."

"I sure am-Wait…What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ike snickered, and followed Mario, who had turned and was strolling towards the main room.

"Ohhh, nothing," Mario mocked, making the 'V-for-Victory' sign behind his back.

As Mario and Ike left, the ship suddenly started to shake, and Pit fell over with the force of it.

"Uh-oh…" he muttered.

* * *

"Hmm…Fox, do you know where Link is?" Peach asked.

"No, Ma'am, but I'm guessing he's hanging out with Ike, or something. He's always been a big fan of old legends-"

Fox was cut off by the ship shaking and sending both he and Peach on the floor.

"This isn't good…"

Pika Fury bounded up towards the main room, wondering what was wrong and hoping what he thought happened didn't happen.

But, of course, it did.

One of the engines was down.

"Everyone! Get over here!" He cried, moving towards the control panel.

Soon, all the heroes were with him…Except for Mario.

"Where's Mario?!" Pika Fury demanded.

"Uh…I-He should be here-" Ike started.

"CUT!" Someone screamed.

"Madz!" The whole cast gasped in surprise.

"Pikachu, how can you not know why Mario isn't here?"

"Uh…"

"He couldn't understand you, doofus!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Look, because of Mario's inability to understand you, he's forced to memorize your lines in the play too! Although, I think he missed this one."

Pikachu looked at Madz in surprise. She was right; he'd never wondered how Mario always responded so easily to his calls, or for that matter, considered how hard he had to work for his lack of trust.

"Y-you're right…I-I'm sorry…I'll try to trust him from now on."

"Can you try now?"

Pikachu nodded and suddenly called "MARIO!"

Finally, Mario came racing in at the voice he didn't recognize, and stopped.

"U-uh…Did I miss something?"

"Yup."

"Who called me?"

Everyone pointed at Pikachu, and Mario stared in surprise.

"I missed a line, didn't I? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry, Mario, I didn't realize you had to read over my lines, and I apologize for being such a grudge-holding fool."

Everyone stared at Pikachu.

"Okay, back on the set people!" Madz called.

Everyone crowded around Pika Fury, they're worry obvious.

"So, what do we do?"

"Iron Angel, Captain, go see if you can fix the engine. Ike, go to Marth. Hawkeye, Widow, tell everyone to split up and do what they can for Iron Angel and Captain Falcon, and Diddy, you go with Ike."

As they all walked off, Pika Fury gave a small smile to Mario, and casting a slight glance back, Mario returned it.

* * *

"Iron Angel! We have to go in that room, right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The Captain and Iron Angel walked into the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take care of this. You, go and work the panel over there."

"Uh…Panel?" Captain Falcon stared at the big, flashy panel before him.

"Oh. Right. 1940's, I remember."

* * *

Ike spotted Marth walking out of his prison as easily as pie.

"NO!" he shouted, diving towards him.

Marth suddenly disappeared, and Ike fell into the prison Marth used to be in.

"Honestly, how many times are you going to fall for that?"

"Grr…AVENGERS!"

* * *

**TA DAAAA! DX This hasn't been updated in a while...Oh, dear. I'm estimating about 3 or 4 more chapters before I move to the next play. And, I know what it is, now...XD**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
